The invention pertains to an automated electronics circuit test cassette assembly for removably mating with a test platform.
Automated test equipment (ATE) is commonly used in the electronics assembly process. The ATE includes a large test assembly that is placed upon a test stand. The large test fixture is dedicated to a specific test equipment manufacturer. The test fixture is heavy, bulky, and expensive to fabricate. The test frame and primary components are designed and sold by the specific test equipment manufacturer. This dictates that the assembly process utilize a test platform from the associated test equipment manufacturer or invest in a second test fixture.
The test fixtures are generally 30-36 inches across, 5-9 inches tall, and 18-26 inches deep. The text fixtures can weight between 30 and 65 pounds. The size and weight of the test fixtures makes it difficult for one person to transport and install into the test equipment. Additionally, the size and weight of the test fixtures makes it difficult to store, as they require a large storage area and are normally not stored above a reasonable lifting height.
The test fixture frame, vacuum plumbing, and basic support wiring is offered in an assembly from the specific test equipment manufacturer. This subassembly is expensive.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device that provides an apparatus and respective method, which reduces the storage requirements, overall fixture costs, the overall fixture weight, and the like to aid in the usability, storage, set-up and breakdown of the test equipment.